warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prisma Angstrum
The Prisma Angstrum is the Prisma variant of the Corpus-built rocket pistol , featuring slightly higher critical chance and critical damage multiplier, and faster charge-up and reload speed. Acquisition The Prisma Angstrum is potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 8. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Tied with normal for highest base damage of all secondaries. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy. *Rocket explode in a 3''' meter radius on impact with a surface or enemy. *Can be charged to unload more of the weapon's magazine and fire extra projectiles. **Very fast charge speed. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Projectiles have travel time, slow speed, and are small, making long range shots difficult. *Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. **Multishot will cause partially-charged shots to spread out further, eliminating its long range potential. *Explosions inflicts self-damage. **Rockets can explode on hitting teammates or allied NPCs. *Very high recoil. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Extremely low magazine size of 3 rounds; requires frequent reloading. ***Fully charged shot consumes the entire magazine, even when magazine mods are used. **Very low ammo capacity of 18 rounds. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire or area of effect explosions. Notes *The UI damage value of 1350 refers to the total impact and explosion damage from all three rockets. *The UI status chance value of 59.5% refers to the status chance from all three rockets. The actual status chance per rocket is 26%. *The Prisma Angstrum's extremely fast charge rate before firing a full rocket swarm can allow players to eschew fire rate mods that would otherwise be needed on the normal variant, allowing for better damage-based builds. *Doppelgangers created by Mirage's do not inflict self damage with their rockets. *Synergizing with , the Angstrum with lowered accuracy can fire in a very large area of effect. *There is a slight yet noticeable delay between the Angstrum completing its charge and the rockets exiting the barrel. Trivia *The Prisma Angstrum is the first Prisma secondary ever released. Media PAngstrum.png|Prisma Angstrum in the Codex. Prisma Angstrum Quick Review (2 Forma) Warframe - PRISMA ANGSTRUM - Certain Death! 4 forma Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 8. *Direct Impact damage increased from 175 to 200. *Status chance increased from 10 to 26%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 18%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Ammo capacity decreased from 30 to 18. *Improved the mesh quality of the Prisma Angstrum to avoid blocky textures. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Host's Prisma Angstrum ammo magazine cycle correctly. *The Prisma Angstrum is now tradable! *Tweaked the firing sounds of the Prisma Angstrum. *Introduced. }} See also * , the original version of this weapon *Baro Ki'Teer de:Prisma Angstrum es:Angstrum Prisma Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus Category:Update 21 Category:Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Prisma Category:Special Weapons Category:Single Sidearm